Roger Rose
Roger Rose (born August 15, 1958) is an American voice actor, actor and former VH1 VJ. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1998) - David (ep95) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2008) - Bully Guard *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Gilbert (ep85), Jaguar Shaman (ep65), TV Host (ep41), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010-2011) - Superman/Clark Kent, Whiz Reporter (ep36) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Tech#1 (ep49), Trucker (ep49), Villager#3 (ep43) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Security Guard#2 (ep36) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Kent Powers, Ed (ep5), Mungly (ep2), Pilot (ep2), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2015) - Announcer (ep38), Bulgarian Business Snail (ep38) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Cop 2 (ep2), Doyle (ep2), Spokesman (ep2) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Butch, Cat (ep12), Color Commentator, Guard (ep5), Jockey#1 (ep5), Louis (ep1), Philip, Referee, Referee#2 *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Lasser (ep6) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Charmer (ep10), Julian (ep10), Man#1 (ep10) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Jumbo (ep9) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1997) - David Letterman, Hippie (ep43), Man#1 (ep25), Sportscaster (ep45) *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996) - Driver Cop (ep1) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Abe (ep2), Big Zombie (ep2), Clinton (ep2), Frenchman (ep2), Little Guy (ep?), Roberto (ep?), Roosevelt (ep2), TV Guy (ep2) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2001-2003) - Chicken Monster (ep53), City Man (ep45), Crook (ep45), Irritated Guy (ep45), Man#1 (ep53), Monster#8 (ep53) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Vince Vance (ep6) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Dr. Strange, Goodman (ep46), Phantom (ep8) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1998) - Butler (ep41) *The Tick (1994-1996) - Brian Pinhead, Four Legged Man, Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2001) - Adbot (ep7) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Announcer (ep48), David Letterman (ep79), John Face (ep7), Reporter (ep85), Taxi Driver (ep91) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Narrator (ep5), P.A. Announcer (ep32), Policeman (ep5), Sparrow Man (ep32) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: War (2014) - Pinstriped Loudmouth *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Happy Feet (2006) - Leopard Seal *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Finster Wedding DJ 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Reilly (ep33) 'TV Specials' *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Circus Ringleader Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Masked Guard#4, Masked Orderly#1, William North *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - M.P.T. Officer William North *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Mole Man *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Russian Soldier *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2015. Category:American Voice Actors